unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Avalon (preface)
__TOC__ Map description It is (at this point) a set of tutorial levels. The file names of these maps are TutA.un2 and TutB.un2. There will be only one real opponent to fight in this set of levels. The B section of the tutorial can be skipped. Before starting the game, you are allowed to choose the difficulty setting. It will affect the weapon fire and defense of your opponents, but nothing else. When the level is loaded, a cutscene is shown. Weapons and pickups Weapons None. Pickups None. Monsters Walkthrough The first cutscene displays the Odyssey IV planet and TCA Atlantis floating in space near the planet. The ship flies past the camera, and the Unreal II logo is displayed. Soon after it fades out, the docking bay doors of TCA Atlantis opens and a dropship flies out of the main ship. The main engines start, and the dropship flies down to the earth-like surface of Odyssey IV (the Terran Colonial Authority headquarters appear to be in a place that looks very familiar to Earth's Turkey). The cutscene ends, a new map is loaded, and another cutscene starts. This cutscene now allows you to pause the game. The action now takes place on the surface of Odyssey IV. The camera is first centered on one of the oceans of the planet. The dropship seen earlier appears from the sky and flies towards the mainland. The camera follows the ship, and the name of the planet ("Odyssey IV, Terran Colonial HQ") appears on the screen. The camera now centers on one of the towers of the building the dropship was flying to. Sector Commander Hawkins can be seen working on the other side of the window. Seconds later, John Dalton, protagonist of the game, walks in the room. A dialog starts. The dialogue ends here, and you get the control of John Dalton. From here, you get the ability to save the game. Sector Commander Hawkins then asks you a question: You now have two options of sentences to say: 1 - Tutorial or 2 - Return to ship. It is suggested that you answer to take the tutorial or you will skip a training level. You answer: Commander Hawkins says: Either way, you will get the "New Objective" message in your HUD. If you open your objective log, you will see that you have these objectives: Close the log and look around. You are in the tower of the TCA headquarters, with 3 more creatures in the room. One of them is Sector Commander Hawkins you just talked to. If you talk to him again, he just drops the same line you would get if you answered to go to the ship to his first question. Another human here is a Heavy Marine. If you talk to him, he will salute you and say: The last creature here is a technician Kai. If you try to talk to it, you will only hear some hissing, probably in Kai language. You can take a look at the middle screen in the control room. It is displaying the Planetary Cannon that protects Odyssey IV from enemy attacks. You have no other way to take than through the door you saw yourself coming in in the first place. Walk through and down the stairs, where you will meet two more marines, this time light, patrolling the area. You can look around the area. You will see that you are on an open platform with a good view of the surface. If you went to the back of the platform, you would see the Planetary Cannon you saw a few moments ago on the screen, as well as your own dropship. You might consider thoroughly looking at the landscape while you're here so you would be prepared when you get back to Avalon after your journeys. After you're done admiring the view, go down the stairs and try not to fall off as it means a certain death. You will soon reach another light marine equipped with a Combat Assault Rifle and the elevator. Walk in and you will get the "Objective Complete" message in your HUD. Now press the button inside the elevator to activate it. You are taken down, and seconds later another level loads. If you chose to take the tutorial, follow here. If not, go to the second level. Tips and tricks * Beware when you walk out of the platform in the first mission. You can easily kill yourself. Trivia Gallery (1) Let's Play Unreal II The Awakening Avalon-Preface (1).jpg Avalon-Preface (2).jpg Avalon-Preface (3).jpg Avalon-Preface (4).jpg Avalon-Preface (5).jpg Avalon-Preface (6).jpg External links and references See also * Avalon (planet) * Avalon (mission) * Sector Commander Hawkins * Raff